Shouko Kirishima
Character Overview Shōko Kirishima (霧島 翔子, Kirishima Shōko) is the childhood friend of Yūji. She is the class representative of Class A and was known to be the valedictorian of the 2nd year students. She is also a supporting character for the series (in the first season), but in the second and OVA she is seen more. Personality Shōko has intense feelings of love for Yūji which stems from their early childhood, something that forms a basis for the storyline of multiple episodes, and also forms the running gag of their dates (which consist of Shōko restricting Yūji's movement and dragging him wherever she wants to go, sometimes with the help of a taser). She is overprotective to Yuuji, as seen when she pokes his eyes if he had done something that she didn't like or there are girls in swimming costumes around. She also investigates if Yuuji has a relationship with Himeji. She is so protective that even when girls approach him in which Yuuji did nothing, she will attack Yuuji. During episode 10 of the first season, when Akihisa sends Yuiji a slightly profane message, she attacks Yuuji for being unfaithful. Her infatuation with Yuuji is the reason why she rejects all men who want to go out with her. Ironically, beacuse of her over-protectiveness, Yuuji is usually too scared to return her affection. Even though being tricked multiple times (an example is the Taika Reform that happened in year 645 but she memorized it as year 625), she shows a trusting nature towards him and believes everything he says. She is a long-term thinker, and has decided on her children's names (Shouyu for a girl and Koshou for a boy) if she marries Yuuji. Her love for Yuuji is so much that she once said that it is her life long dream to marry him. Abilities Shoko was gifted with both brains and beauty however, she is hopeless when it comes to gadgets and is known to spoil any electronic gadgets that falls into her hands (an example is in the novels when she brings one that contains Yūji's supposed voice proposing to her and claims its 'normal music'). Shoko too has demostarted inhuman strength when Yuuji was found to be "unfaithful". Apperance Shoko has long flowing voilet hair that she runs down all the way to her waist. She also uses two small ribbons on each side of her hair. Shokanjuu Her Shokanjuu is clad in a samurai armor and wields a chokutō. Plot Overview She is one of the main characters in the plot of Baka to Test to Shokanjuu , but only appears slightly in all of the episodes (except episode 7 which the story revolves around her date with Yuuji at the Kisaragi Grand Park). She is the soft-spoken person in the anime. Also she is in possession of the marriage contract that Yuuji owned, but due to him being underage (he is 17 in the anime) , the marriage contract was rejected in the civil register. She purposely lost in the test showdown with Akihisa because she actually got what she wanted (the marriage contract given by Kouta) and withdrawn from the tournament after Yuuji (voiced by Hideyoshi) told her that he will propose to her if she lost the tournament. 02-05.jpg|Shouko and Yuko during the tournament Shouko.jpg Category:Blue hair Category:Characters Category:Class A Category:Females